Trough conveyors having augers or chains for moving bulk material have been provided with bottom openings to allow the bulk material to drop from the conveyor to a desired location. Movable gates are used to open and close the openings in the conveyor. Structures, as sprocket and chain racks, operate to move the gates. Herzog et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,180 show an example of a trough conveyor having a sliding bottom gate. A single drag chain conveyor having an intermediate dropout section is described by Bakker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,751. These conveyors with their dropout sections are usable with dry granular bulk materials which do not have a tendency to stick to the flights of the moving conveyor. When these conveyors are used to handle livestock feeds, as silage, haylage, pelletized hay and similar fibrous bulk materials, the material does not effectively fall through the conveyor when the bottom gate is in the open position. These materials have a tendency to stick together and hang onto the flights so that all of the material does not fall through the dropout section. The material dropout section of the invention is operable to overcome these disadvantages.